Pageant Host
The Pageant Host is a minor antagonist in the comedy movie Little Miss Sunshine. He was portrayed by Matt Winston. Biography He is the conductor of the entire Little Miss Sunshine beauty pageant and he first comes onstage seemingly in his element and grinning a little too excitedly for being surrounded by a load of young girls dressed in bikinis. The Host announces the event and introduces the girls one by one, and is shown to be rather pervy with all of them because he's standing there smiling and bobbing his head in time to the music when the girls are doing their routines. True to form, the girls are rather spooked out by the Host's antics, specially as he gets a little too close to some of them when he's singing his routine, and almost all the girls look at each other creeped out by the Host. However, the Pageant Host seems to have attracted one of the girls because the girl (see picture) is the only one not creeped out by the Host's behaviour, in fact she turns round and smiles at him when he is crouching down behind her. It is like the Host knows he's attracted her because when she is doing her routine she turns round and smiles at him when she is in her bikini and she then turns round and shows her body to everyone and it is like she was doing the routine specially for the Host. However, many of the other girls are spooked out by the Host's behaviour towards them and Olive, the protagonist of the film, is specially unnerved by how close the Host gets to her. The Host finally crosses the Moral Event Horizon when he gets wide eyed when watching Olive's "provocative" dance which was in reality taught by her grandfather and she meant nothing provocative by it at all, just the Host in his pervy mind thinks she does, and when everyone else is infuriated by Olive's dance and demands her removed, the Host is the only one not infuriated, but when his boss orders Olive removed, he crosses the Horizon by running around after Olive actually trying to grab her and drag her off, which inevitably scares her father, who runs onstage and fights the Host, eventually spraining his wrist and causing him to retreat, humiliated. Gallery Dude,_where's_my_bowler_hat.jpg|The Pageant Host with Olive 0-1-nooooooo.jpg|This clearly shows how the girls are spooked out by the Pageant Host MV5BMTcwNjY1NzY4Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjMzNTMzMw@@._V1_SX640_SY720_-1-.jpg|The girl in the green dress doesn't seem as spooked by the Host as do the other girls Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_12.jpg|The Pageant Host trying to entice Olive, revealing his true nature Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_12.png|The other girls are all clearly unnerved by the Host - the girl in the green is the only one who seems unfazed about him Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_13.jpg|The Pageant Host enticing Olive, and the girl in the green dress seems unbothered by it all Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_134.jpg|The Pageant Host weirding out Olive when the girl in the green dress looks lustfully at the Host Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_16.jpg|The Pageant Host trying to entice more of the girls Annabelle_Roberts,_Casandra_Ashe_10.png|As the girl in green strides offstage you can see the Pageant Host gloating in the background Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Perverts Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Abusers